Digimon:Tamers Fight and Protect
by XAznkidX
Summary: Takato's cousin has come from America.  But there is something strange about this child.  Then Shinjuku is in trouble because new and old digimon are realizing.  Few pairings. Please R


Aznkid: Hey guys, here is my first fanfic. It's about the tamers and an OC, which is Takato's cousin and an evil that arises. No it isn't Kai-- knock knock Huh? opens the door Ooo hell no!

Terriermon: Hey there kid me and the gang here want to hang out at your place!

Guilmon: Got any bread?

Aznkid: No no noo. Why do you guys have to crash here?

Terriermon: Momentai! Oh and XAznkidX does not own Digimon. On with the show! Ugh story sorry!

* * *

**Digimon: Tamers Fight and Protect**

**Ch 1 Arrival**

Takato and his family waited at the airport of Shinjuku. "Mom, why are we here again?" the gogglehead asked.

"Because dear, your cousin, Haru, is moving here from America and they're gonna live with us until they can find a nice house" Mrs. Matsuki responded.

'_So we are going to have more people at the house?I wonder if he likes Digimon . I wonder what Guilmon is doing right now' _Takato thought as he filled his head with a million questions. Guilmon had been left at his bakery since his parents let him after he returned from the Digital World. Sure it was hard to keep the reptile from eating all the bread but who could blame the digimon, Guilmon loved bread.

"Flight 987 from America has arrived I repeat Flight 987 from America has arrived" a ladies voice over an intercom said. "They're here!" Mr. Matsuki said as he looked around for Haru and his family.

Haru Jin stepped out of the airplane and headed down into the waiting room. His Mom and Dad were right behind him carrying clothes and other things. "Dad what about our other items?" Haru asked.

"They be transported on another airplane son" his dad responded. Haru sighed. Haru was twelve years old just like Takato. His face some-what similar to the gogglehead but his hair was jet-black. His voice was a little deeper than Takato's. He wore a red and black sweat jacket that was open revealing a white undershirt. He wore black pants and he had goggles similar to Takato's but around his neck and instead of yellow around the glass it was red. Haru had a deck around the back of his belt which was Digimon cards and something else on his left side of it. Haru also wore a red backpack. While Haru was walking something poked its eye out in, Haru's back pack, to look around and then it closed its eyes to sleep.

Haru's dad looked around the room and saw the Matsuki's standing in the middle of the room looking for them. "There they are" Haru's Dad said and Haru and his mom followed.

Takato looked at the family coming towards them. He has only seen Haru when he was about 6 years old and then his cousin moved to America. He sighed trying to remember what they did but it was futile.

Haru ran up to them and greeted his aunt and uncle and then walked up to Takato and said "Hey it's been aloooooonnng time there buddy!" Haru said smiling at his cousin.

"Yeah it's been 6 years" the gogglehead stated. '_I remember we used to play together a lot' _

Haru's parents walked up to Takato's parents and greeted each other. Haru's mom walked up to Takato and said "My my you were this small when I last saw you" Mrs. Jin said pointing to here waist with her palm face down. She ruffled his hair with her hand.

Haru chuckled a bit at the site. "So Haru do you like Digimon?" Takato asked the goggleneck. "Yeah Digimon are cool, look at these" Haru said as he pulled his deck out.

"These are good!" Takato stated looking at his cousin's cards. _'Waaaay better than mine'_

"Alright its time to leave this airport and head on to home" Mr. Matsuki said.

"Hey Haru when we get home I'll introduce you to my friends" the gogglehead said smiling. _'I wonder what Rika would say about the goggles probably hey its goggleneck or something like that' _

"Sure I'd liked that" Haru said, but just as he said that his stomach rumbled loudly, which caused everyone to sweatdrop and then laugh.

"But can I get some food first" Haru exclaimed. "Come on there's bread at the house" Takato exclaimed smiling. Haru ran infront of Takato "What are we waiting for!?" the black haired child exclaimed.

As Takato looked at Haru when he ran passed him he could of sworn he saw a digivice just like his. '_No Way couldn't be! There are only a few tamers nah he isn't a tamer' _Takato thought as he ran after Haru.

It was about 45 min until they reached the Matsuki breadshop. Haru grabbed his belongings and ran towards the back door eager to eat. "Haru no!" Takato shouted in fear of him seeing a Guilmon. Too late! Haru opened the back to and Guilmon pounced on him saying "Takatomon!" but then stopped to get a better look at the person he just assaulted. "You aren't Takatomon" the red dinosaur growled.

Takato came and saw what had just happened. Takato looked at Haru who had a shocked but a calm expression on his face. He ran up to Guilmon and said "No boy! Don't attack Haru he's my cousin meaning he's not a stranger but a friend." The goggle head looked at his cousin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Haru but don't be afraid- I'm not afraid Takato. Just surprised that's all" Haru interuppted him.

"Now I have a surprise for you!" Haru said smiling. The goggle neck removed the cover of his backpack and then poked the inside. Out came a Koromon. "Koromon you can digivolve now" Haru said smiling at the In-training digimon.

"Koromon! Digivolve too!! Agumon!"

"See Takato I wasn't afraid because I have a digimon too!" Haru said smiling and patted Agumon on the head.

* * *

XAznkidX: So how do you like it so far? It will get better I promise just read and review. But don't flame me plz. 


End file.
